1914
by MovieMoments
Summary: Excepts from the journal of Edward Masen in 1914. Rated T just to be careful of sensitive readers. AH. AU. Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight no matter how much I wish I do! By the way, This is written as if they lived in 20th Centuary England.
1. 1914

**Hi Guys,**

**Sorry but this is only one of my quick stories an is fairly unedited. It is also my first published on this site so enjoy! **

**Lol**

**;-)**

* * *

4th August 1914

7:15pm

War has been declared on Germany a mere fifteen minutes ago.

Yet strangely enough, all I can feel is excitement.

Emmett and Jasper are here, naturally. I'm sure they spend more time in my home than their own. The three of us are discussing the war with rapt interest. Jasper's brow just becomes increasingly furrowed as we move toward the topic of enlisting in the war, Emmett however is on the opposite side of the scale, he is practically bouncing in the uncomfortable, highly embroided classic armchairs that my mother, Elizabeth, had insisted we buy. His face was lit up in enthusiasm and innocence. If it wasn't for his highly muscled exterior and menacing seven foot height, it wouldn't be hard to mistake him for a small child.

Jasper's face was darkening at the prospect, he was strategic in all he did and did _not_ like the numbers in our small army. The obvious solution to me seemed to be that the three of us join up and bring as many with us a possible; hopefully our actions would cause inspiration within others to follow our lead. I could not lie and say that our joining of the army would go unnoticed; our statuses were high within our large community.

My father, Edward Masen Sr, is a talented and well respected doctor. He could work anywhere and be the object of awe for all who encountered him. Mother was well loved by all, it seemed to be an unavoidable side affect of meeting her. I have a privileged life and hold high expectations from all.

Jasper and Emmett are brothers, though you would never think it – with the contrasts between Emmett's dark curly hair, dark eyes and rippling muscle and Jasper's honey blonde hair, hycinthia blue eyes and logic. But yes, my two best friends were related and had parents who held almost identical status to my parents, with the only difference being occupation.

"Guys, surely you can see our best option in this, now can't you? We must join! We must fight! We can't let these noble soldiers who are already out there fighting for king and country die in our place! It's time to join them! Think of the honour, think of the glory, boys. Not to mention our chance to see the world, I trust in our government and they promise us a victory. My friends,_ I_ promise youvictory and prosperity! What say you to our joining the army and defending those we love?!"

My speech seemed to have surprised the brothers, I was never really seen as all that patriotic, but it had the desired effect anyway. Jasper was nodding his head glumly while Emmett stood up, apparently not being able to contain his exhilaration any longer.

"Then let's _go_!"

He pleaded in his deep, booming but eager voice. To others the volume constantly coming from Em's mouth would have caused them to cringe away in fright. But Jasper and I had obviously known Emmett far to long for any of that.

"Your indoor voice please, Emmett."

My mother's voice wafted to us from somewhere by the front door, which my mother, father and younger sister had just entered after returning from a shopping trip.

"You wouldn't believe the pandemonium out there! War has brought all to the streets, and from the sounds of Em, you three have heard also."

Father said in a tone which held no more emotion than if a neighbour had been caught cheating with another. Merely conversational, with just a hint of scandal. Elizabeth Masen's emerald eyes went wide when the implications of what Emmett had so loudly asked of us, hit her.

"No, no, no! Boys you can't go to that dreadful war! Jaz, Em, I think of you as my sons along with Edward, the three of you can't rip out my heart like that, without any guarantees of a safe and unharmed return! Edward!"

She said, turning the full force of her powerful gaze upon me.

"What about your career? How do you plan to make it out of medical school and into a doctor's office with yourself, oh so conveniently, in another country? Leaving behind everything! Your home, your family! You know how Alice looks up to you!"

I winced at her words as she focused on Em now.

"Or you Emmett! Your parents aren't exactly going to say 'Go ahead and get yourself masqueraded on a whim'. I know how you constantly feel the need to prove yourself, but this is not the right way to go about it! Not by getting yourself killed!"

She then let her sights land on Jaz.

"And finally you! When you endeavoured to secure Alice's hand, was it purely as something that you believed to be a bonus to your ego? Something that can just be left behind? Does she really mean that little to you Jasper McCarthy?!"

I felt my mouth open with an audible gasp and the whoosh of Emmett's breath leave his chest, indicating that he had as little knowledge that this had happened as me. My thoughts were barely coherent at this point as my head swivelled back and forth from Jasper's face to Alice's. But...Jasper…but…how…best friends didn't marry best friends little sisters...how. Alice's solitary tear with slowly running down her red cheeks.

"NO! Don't you see?! I'm doing this for you Alice. For you and you alone! I won't rest with you in danger! I promise to do everything between Heaven and Earth and more to keep you safe! No-one else could inspire such a reaction within me, you are my heart, my soul! I can't just have your life in any danger, no matter the magnitude! I will return from War! And whence the day that I can feel you in my arms again, and know beyond a doubt that you are no longer at risk, I will marry you Mary Alice Masen! I love you and only you! My heart has always and will always belong to you. I will leave it at your disposal, I would do anything for you, even if it meant a threat upon my own life to keep yours."

My head was reeling. Only barely able to take in Jasper's words and process them. I wanted to hit him. With all joy and excitement sufficiently taken from my system, I was almost glad that Jasper was coming to war. Don't get me wrong, not for the fact that his life will hang in the balance, but for the separation this will cause between my so-called best friend and my sister.

"How did this happen?"

I asked no one in particular. My voice came out horse and weak from suppressing the instinct to kill Jasper. I knew that would help no-one. Sensing how close I was to losing it, Em intervened. He took my elbow and started to pull me to the staircase, probably with the intention of getting me to my room and keeping Jasper's face still intact.

* * *

5th August 1914

1:32 am

I could not sleep that night. My mind refused me the sanctuary if unconsciousness. Instead it only showed me flashes of today's, well yesterday's, revelation, along with Jasper's speech in the background.

Deciding that voluntary sleep seemed to be a lost cause, I went downstairs to raid Father's whisky cabinet. Hopefully alcohol would give me grant me the desire I so craved. The numbing effects kicked in rather quickly and I could tell that it wouldn't be long before I blacked out. The last thing I thought before I was taken over by the dark shroud that helped me to forget, was that I would drag Jasper and Emett down if I had to, but the three of us would enlist.

For King. For country. And most importantly, for family.

* * *

6th August 1914

9:00am

I am now Private Edward Masen.

The boys and I had to leave the area to sign up. I was still seventeen, while both Jasper and Emmett had just celebrated their eighteenth birthdays a couple of weeks ago. My brothers for all intensive purposes would have been allowed to join legally, but the age restriction was still in place for me.

We had travelled down further south, where we would not be recognised unless our luck decided to be terribly unfortunate to us, and we would run into either my father's colleagues or my mother's friends. The same situation applied to Jasper and Emmett.

We ended up in a fairly quaint little town. The registration office was not hard to find. News of war had everyone on edge; the only difference was how it was shown. Young men were gathered around in an attempt to enrol, while clusters of women and children were close by, expressing their views by smiling, arguing, congratulating or beginning to entering hysteria. A new view was taken by almost everyone.

Together we braved the emotional crowd. Bypassing both the eager and hesitant. We came to rest at the desk of two women. One was a striking blonde, with hair that compared in radiance to the sun and eyes that were of the deepest blue, and the other, with long, wavy, mahogany hair and chocolate eyes that had a depth to them which I had never before seen. She was undeniably indescribable in beauty.

I must have been gawking at the exquisite perfection before me in a midnight blue dress for a bit longer than necessary as I felt Jasper nudge me gently to return my attention to why we were here, his eyebrows were raised slightly in humour at the situation. But of course. As soon as I decide to leave my home behind me, I meet someone who has looks which are beyond comparison. Well, I guess that this is for the best after all. I would only probably be disappointed. Unfortunately with society, beauty is only skin deep, and those who have it are unable to hold an intellectual conversation. I looked toward Em to see him gazing at the blonde in red in much the same way that I had been looking at the girl directly in front of me, whose cheeks had been coloured with the most delicate shade of rose.

I coughed to get Em's notice.

"Hello. My name is Jasper, and this is Emmett and Edward. We would like to sign up to the regiment if at all possible please."

He indicated to us both in time with the introduction. He must have felt that speech was beyond mine and Em's capabilities at the moment. A small part of me agreed with this assessment.

"Well, my name is Isabella, and my sister over here is called Rosalie."

She had said, smiling slightly to each of us before she continued.

"It's great to meet you guys. Now, all you have to do is follow through this door where you will be greeted by others who will issue you each with a uniform and give you a quick induction to what life will be like from now and into the indefinite future. Before all of this however, you will have to under go a series of medical tests, nothing too serious. We just need to check to see that you are healthy enough for the conditions you are each to come into contact with in the next few months.

All that I need from you each now is your personal information. The forms are over there."

She indicated to a pile next to Rose, who finished the rest of her speech.

"Bring these back to us once you have filled in the forms, and continue through the door. Good luck boys!"

The doctor examined us each and gave us the same response once he was finished each time.

"Fit as a fiddle my lad! Not a hair out of place. You are in perfect health and have a fantastic level of fitness."

So we were not half way through the fitting of our uniforms. I can not begin to describe the pride I feel at this moment. We had collectively decided to join as privates, and work our way up the ranks. We each wanted our skills to determine our status, not our money.

The seamstress finished with Emmett eventually. She had the most problems with him, due to his size. She let out an exasperated groan as more entered the small room.

"Walk through the door and assemble yourselves where the other new recruits are situated. Stand at attention for your uniform inspection and wait to then be addressed to the details that are involved with your decision."

She was muttering under her breath as she walked away from us and toward the next volunteer. She did not appear to be in the best of moods with having to do so much work on her own.

I heard Em chuckle slightly next to me at this women's predicament. I followed after Jasper, smirking slightly. I could see his cheeks raised, he was grinning along with me. It had been the first time that I had seen him smile since my discovery upon his and Alice's status. I felt my expression grow more serious as we approached groups of men. Now that I was more level headed and used to the idea, it wasn't seeming quite so terrible anymore. I do not trust anyone more that Jaz and Em, I know that she will be in the capable hands of a man whom is kind, loving and is able to support Alice without her losing any of the luxuries that she already possesses.

I would have to tell him this, and soon. But not right now. I straightened up as three men of higher ranking entered to enclosure.

* * *

7th August 1914

5:45am

I had been woken at five this morning along with the rest of the lads in my regiment. We were told to get ourselves prepared for the day and outside ready for our training to begin at six am sharp.

A full day of training awaited us today, it was only later on in the day however when we found out what exactly this involved.

The day started off with Second Lieutenant Swan ordering us to march around the fields for five miles and then stop for a group exercise which reminded me slightly of ballet productions which mother and Alice had forced me to attend.

Em, Jaz and I had no problems with any of the training orders given to us today. We were hardly tired to be truthful, but unfortunately the same could not be said for others in our brigade. A man which I had been speaking to earlier who was in about his late thirties, looked ready to collapse any second.

I exchanged a worried glance with Jaz. While the ever blunt Em walked straight up to the man and hitting him on the back in what was I am sure was meant to be a sign of comradeship. Instead the man stumbled forward under the impact.

"You look like hell mate. Need any help?"

Emmett was never one for small talk…or any of society's class and behavior expectations come to think of it. I wonder what that said about my character. I shook my head slightly. Emmett didn't even know the wheezing mans name. Most would find Em's behavior offensive, no matter how well intentioned. What surprised me was when the man grinned at Emmett and straightened up.

"Got to say that I'm not all that surprised me mam was always sayin' that I should get fit while I had my youth to help me. Bit late for that now though init."

He chuckled. A working class Londoner. The accent was unmistakable.

"The names Ben."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ben. My name is Edward and these two are Emmett and Jasper."

* * *

8th August 1914

10:00pm

Yesterday may not have fatigued me but today certainly did. Apparently yesterday was more of a gentle introduction than 'a real work out'. I was beginning to discover that Second lieutenant Swan wasn't the kind of man to irritate. He had a short temper that was for sure.

First off, we were given a rifle and baenette. We were told to run at the sacks of straw, plunge the baenette in, twist it, and pull it back out again. We made a rotation between this and the rifle range about every hour I guessed. My aim was perfect. This irritated Emmett to no end. He wanted to prove himself as the best at everything involved in this. He was so competitive sometimes. It was almost child-like. Jaz spent the most of this watching Em's reacting and laughing silently behind him. It was admittedly rather amusing.

When the sun indicated that it was a short while past noon, Swan had us practicing digging trenches. This wouldn't have been too bad if it wasn't for the fact that we had done this until twilight came around.

The only reason that I think that we stopped at all at this time was for the fact that a sandy haired my broke down. He was screaming, shouting and thrashing around as if someone held a gun to the head of his wife and children.

Everyone had fallen silent in shock. Sure it hurt, my hands were a vibrant red as the flesh suffered irritance from the constant friction between wood and palm. Ben was next to me and I could see the blood trickling down his now filthy wrists where there skin had been broken.

Swan signaled for others in uniform to appear and drag the sandy haired man away. I later discovered that his name was James. He had decided to not mention that he has episodes with his behavior every now and then. I was just glad that we were not in a trench when this happened. He could have managed to hurt someone, possibly even kill them.

* * *

14th August 1914

9:50pm

I was going through the process of another gruelling exercise when I felt someone watching me. I turned to see who and became captured in wide brown eyes. _Isabella. _Next to her was Rosale. She was focusing intently on something to the left of me. I looked to the side and noticed that Emmett had stopped working altogether and was looking straight back at her. My eyes did not seem to want to be parted from Isabella's face for too long, or for any length at all to be honest.

I smiled. Swan was in the building doing god knows what. He wouldn't be back out for a while. I could talk to her undisturbed for a short time. She seemed to be thinking the same thing as she looked over her shoulder, as if checking something, and then came up to meet me half way.

"Hi." She breathed.

"Nice to see you again." I smiled back.

"You too. So how have you been since the last time I saw you Edward?"

"You remembered my name! But yes, everything is great. So what are you doing up here?"

Oh great, I managed to embarrass myself and seem far too eager to see her again. Which admittedly, I was. She giggled at my exuberant expression.

"I came up here to visit my father and drop off some baked goods that Rose and I made. We thought that we could at least do that much for you. You did volunteer to fight for us after all."

"That's very kind of you girls. Thanks! So who is your father? I might know him."

"I'm sure you do. He is-"

She was cut off by the return of Swan.

"Bella, Rose! What are you both doing here? I mean, it is nice to see you, but why are both of my daughters talking to my recruits?"

Her father was my commanding officer. If he didn't hate me before he does now. The looks he was giving Emmett and myself were as if we had one and shot the entire royal family.

If fate had decided that I was not allowed to get to know Bella Swan before, she was now going out of her way so that I could not have any chance to even see Bella for even a short period of time now.

"Girls, go inside and I will be with you in just a moment."

She left sending a nervous smile in my direction and a small wave.

Swan beckoned for Emmett and myself to approach him. His expression was dark and hostile.

"Neither of you are to go anywhere near either of my daughters. Is that clear to you both? Good. Now tell everyone to go for a march for the next two hours or until I stop you. Go. Now."

Not needing to be told again I left with Emmett, but I would not let Bella leave my life. I had the strange feeling that she was someone too good to lose. It was almost as if she was someone who was one of a kind, never replaceable.

* * *

15th September 1914

9:00pm

It turned out that today was the day that I would next be able to talk to Bella again.

I had seen her often. But she was always closely followed by her father. The only communications capable between us were the smiles exchanged.

Today was different. She was left unguarded while Swan went to fetch her coat from where she had accidentally left it before. I jogged up to her. Trying to gain the courage necessary for what I was about to ask of her with each pace I took.

"Bella, hey!"

Her features lit up as I called to her

"Hello Edward"

"I was wondering, I know that I have barely been able to see you rarely, but will you please write to me while I am out in the trenches?"

I braced myself for the certain 'No' that I was sure to hear any second and looked down at my boots.

"Of course I will. It seems that it will be the only way for us to talk apart from these fleeting moments. When do you leave?"

"A few days now I believe. The progress that this regiment has made is quite impressive."

"Bella!"

The distant sound of Swan's voice reached out to us.

"Go. I will write to you soon. Now go before my father decides to murder you. Bye!"

* * *

1st October 1914

3:00pm

We were marching to the train station. Today we are heading out to France.

As we all piled inside, the nerves of the men became apparent. Worried conversation filled the compartments. Most whispered but some phrases leapt out no matter how hard I tried to block them from my mind.

"What are our chances?"

"I can't to die. I need to be there for my baby girl and wife. I mean, my little Victoria is only nine months old. I can not leave her fatherless."

"I am going to die, you are going to die, and we are all going to die. The only question is of how soon."

This was going to be a long journey. Instead of focusing of all of this panic, I started to think of the one thing that would calm me completely. Bella. But I just needed to say one thing first before I could spend this journey in peace.

"Jasper, I give you permission to marry my baby sister."

* * *

3rd October 1914

7:00am

This was nothing like we were told it would be like. The descriptions never mentioned the disease, the casualties, or the damn constant rain.

I was caked it mud. Completely covered. I had just come face to face with the earth that is usually beneath my feet as we had all been told to duck as one of the Gerry bombs came a bit too close for our liking.

When I arrived here earlier I was shocked. I obviously knew that we were not about to be in comfortable and calm conditions. I was just not expecting to be cramped up in a hole with hundreds of soldiers.

Well, I'd better get used to it. I was to be here for a long while yet. I no longer believed the government's promises. This war would not be over in a matter of months.

* * *

7th October 1914

5:45pm

I received my first letter from Bella today. My minor bout of depression left the moment I heard my name called for mail. It was instead filled by the thoughts of my light though these dark times. Bella. Oh how I wanted to call her mine. But these were insane thoughts; I had only known her for a matter of months. If she knew of how strongly I regarded her, she was sure to run in the opposite direction. She was only probably writing to me out of pity in the first place.

No. I stopped my thoughts there. I would not let them taint my letters from her, or indeed my memory of her.

_

* * *

_

Dear Edward,

_I always think about you and wish you were here. How I wish this war was over. I miss seeing your face and you heart warming smile in my visits to the training centre. It is strange really, we barely know each other, but I feel like I have known you forever. I am sorry that I was never able to say how much I cared to your face, the world has decided to try and keep me away from you._

_If you do not return these feelings for me, which I would understand completely may I note, then just tell me and I will prevent myself from mentioning it again. My emotions will not go, but if you wish for me to merely be a friend to you, then a friend to you I shall be. But if by some miracle, you do feel the same, then I will not relent upon my fight against fate._

_Come home to me soon my dear, whatever your choice._

_Just be safe. Keep yourself alive._

_I love you._

_Bella__._

* * *

Of course I returned her feelings. God, I love this woman. My sweet, charming and innocent Bella. Mine.

* * *

1st November 1914

5:00am

Wet. Cold. Muddy.

These are the three words that I would use to adequately describe the trenches which I had been put in with my brothers at arms.

Before I had struggled to sum it up. But this just about did it for me now.

I had woken to the sounds of the usual constant fire from both sides (well…if any of this can be thought of as usual anyway), and the intent voices of some of the men from my platoon.

I shifted slightly in the cramped conditions to see what the fuss was about this time. The arguments had been petty but violent for the most part. I guess that this is what happens when you get a group of me and then keep them packed together for god knows how long in the middle of France.

As suspected, the fight was over a trivial matter. One man claimed that another had stolen one of his biscuits, while the other venomously denied the charges.

I sighed to myself as I got up to dissuade the two from exchanging punches. On the plus side, this shouldn't be exactly hard. The men in here respect myself, Emmett and Jasper. The slight grumbling behind me signalled that Jaz had gotten up to take my flanks with a grouchy Emmett in tow.

I took on my disapproving expression and approached the two soldiers, making my eyes lock onto theirs and silently demanded a cease to their antics.

"Men, must we fight among ourselves? Is it not bad enough that we are having to fight the Germans? I'm sick and I'm tired of all of this. I haven't slept for more than two hours since I arrived here and I have a pretty good idea that none of the rest of you are fairing much better than I am currently. Now please, do me a big favour, and _try _at least to co-operate for a few more hours!"

My tone turned more and more exasperated until the end when it was finally joined with a slight amount of begging.

I was never like this before. But I guess that everyone has felt the toll of this reflecting from their moods and personalities.

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea! Let's play poker! Pleasepleaseplease!"

But then again….

I guess it takes more than even constant war to take the child and fun out of Em. I will always be grateful for this. It gives me hope. If Emmett can survive this with his buoyant humour intact, then I may just about get out of this as a person. Not a shell. I could be back to my Bella as the man that she deserves.

I looked over to Jaz with a smile and a slight laugh, and he returned the look with a smirk and rolled his eyes. This was completely Emmett behaviour.

* * *

2nd November 1914

4:00pm

We were told that we were going over the top the next day. Large numbers of extra troops were brought up to the front line, along with extra ammunition and supplies. Oh and of course, how could I forget? All of the coffins. In direct view of everyone. That was a real pick me up. It was almost as if they were telling us that we were going to die and there is nothing we can do about it.

This attack would be no surprise to the enemy. To accompany the aerial reconnaissance on both sides, we would send off a heavy artillery bombardment. It was really quite pointless, the bombardment that is. It was a desperate attempt to get rid of as many of the German troops and defences as possible.

The barrage had been on for about a week, so it was no surprise to anyone that we would be going over the top. I looked around at the remainder of the battalion that I had originally come along with. Ben had been killed close to when we had arrived. Jasper and Emmett were both still here thank god. I don't know how I would have been able to survive this madness without them.

I looked over at the men who were truly my brothers. Emmett had a look of deep concentration on his face and was murmuring something quickly. I looked down to his right hand and noticed that it was clenched into a fist. Upon closer examination I was a small wooden cross peaking out next to his thumb. Jaz had followed my gaze and realized what it was before I had.

"The rosary? Em, since when did you become a catholic? You have always refused to come to the mass services with the rest of the family. Why now? And in here of all places."

He scoffed gently at the end.

Emmett opened his eyes and gave a small apologetic and nervous smile.

"I'm just trying everything you know. It has to be worth something right?"

I smiled softly at the two. They had always been there for me. Always come through for me. They were the best friends any guy could ask for. Now was the time that we may have to part with each other forever. Now decides if I ever see any of who I love again. Bella.

Hers was the name that ran through my mind over and over again as I finally jumped out of the trench now below me. Em and Jaz took my flanks for the last time.

Colour blurred past me as I ran for the enemy lines. Leaving my war cry in my wake.

I promised her in my last letter that I would see her again. I don't break my promises. I would marry her. I would ask my angel as soon as she was in my arms once more.

Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

* * *

**Life lines to be in the next chapter to find out the fate of our characters!**

**Please review and leave me your honest opinion,**

**The Good,**

**The Bad,**

**And The Ugly.**

**It would really make my day!**

**;-)**

**Best of wishes,**

**MovieMoments.**


	2. Life Lines

Life Lines

Edward Anthony Masen

1897 - 1986

Isabella Marie Masen

1898 - 1986

Emmett McCarthy

1896 - 1985

Rosalie McCarthy

1896 - 1986

Jasper McCarthy

1896 - 1987

Mary Alice McCarthy

1898 – 1988

Charles Swan

1876 - 1914

Elizabeth Masen

1878 – 1918

Edward Masen Sr.

1875 - 1918

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this! I really appreciate it!**

**Now have a good day all of you!**

**Best of wishes,**

**MovieMoments.**


End file.
